


吻我骗子 番外一 小故事

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Kudos: 6





	吻我骗子 番外一 小故事

小故事  
闹哄哄的人群震得耳朵嗡嗡响。斯宾塞已经站在大人们中间好久了。刚才还抓着延雨的手，转眼间他就不见了。  
吸引了斯宾塞目光的五颜六色的气球，无情地消失在远处。回头一看，既没有延雨，也没有气球。  
斯宾塞站在那里，环顾四周，双手紧握在一起。满世界都是人，在人群之中，很难找到延雨。因为害怕，他全身颤抖得连呼吸都困难。  
哦，怎么办啊。  
就这样，斯宾塞眼前一片朦胧，咬紧嘴唇吸气，眼泪和鼻涕即将一起流下来。突然传来耳熟的声音。  
“斯宾塞，你来了。过得好吗?”  
意外的声音使他吓了一跳，眨了眨眼睛。同时，满眼的泪水簌簌地流下来，视野顿时明亮起来。抬头一看，立刻看到一个比自己高了两个头的男孩站在那里。他瞪大眼睛俯视着斯宾塞。  
“怎么了?什么事?你为什么在哭?”  
“Daddy，他，他不见了。”  
斯宾塞看到一张熟悉的脸，放松地哭了起来。  
“Daddy消失了，呜呜”  
皮特遗憾地叹了口气。因为皮特的父亲乔什和延雨的挚友关系，斯宾塞从小就和皮特以及他的弟弟塞西尔一起玩。没有兄弟姐妹的斯宾塞像亲哥哥一样跟随皮特，在这种情况下，皮特对他来说是一个救命的对象。皮特怜惜地看着斯宾塞哽咽的样子。  
周围的堂兄弟们正在边跑边喊的玩闹。出于也许斯宾塞以后会感到不好意思的猜想，皮特摸了摸他的头。  
“没关系，斯宾塞。不要哭。我帮你找。”  
“呜，呜，呜……”  
“好了，好了。”  
皮特深情地抚摸了斯宾塞的头。柔顺的头发让人心情愉悦，无意间不断地抚摸。  
在此过程中，斯宾塞逐渐停止了哭泣，抬头看了看他。对视后，皮特面带微笑，但心里却感到遗憾。  
皮特刚刚抚摸了一下斯宾塞的头，斯宾塞就往后退了一步。正当皮特内心感到遗憾时，斯宾塞突然伸出手来，这下却像不会放手一样，不经意地握紧了皮特的手。  
斯宾塞拉下了嘴角，绷住了脸。看到他的这种表情，皮特情不自禁的弯下腰，亲了亲他。斯宾塞眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头。看到他这个样子，皮特明白了自己的所作所为，但一切都无关紧要。皮特故作不知地笑了笑，然后紧紧握住斯宾塞的手迈开了脚步。  
没走几步，皮特突然举起手，叫住了路过的服务生。拿起托盘上放着的布丁。  
“你喜欢这个吗?”  
皮特拿起一个布丁递给了斯宾塞。斯宾塞的脸上立刻出现了高兴的笑容。虽然高兴地接受了布丁，但是出现了问题。一只手握着皮特的手，另一只手拿着布丁，却没有手拿汤匙吃布丁。原本高兴的斯宾塞开始泄气了。  
“没关系，吃吧。我会等你的。”  
皮特深情地说。但是斯宾塞却摇了摇头。当他以充满决心的表情握紧了皮特的手时，皮特冷笑了一下。还不如尽快找到延雨。坚定了想法，皮特迈开步子，斯宾塞也急忙欢喜的跟上了他。  
当然，皮特的视野比斯宾塞更高。他很痛快地环顾四周，但是为了不让别人注意到他，他一边对着朋友很有礼貌地打招呼，一边还不忘带着斯宾塞。  
他从容不迫、沉着的样子就像一个大人。斯宾塞掩饰不住憧憬，抬头，目不转睛地看着他。  
“啊。”  
斯宾塞突然说出了感叹词，寻找延雨的皮特停了下来，抬头顺着他的视线看了过去。在那里，刚才迷住斯宾塞的华丽气球挂在高高的树枝上飘动。  
低头看看斯宾塞，他正盯着气球一动不动。无论是谁，只要看到他渴望的表情，就不能不满足他的愿望。皮特也不例外，他还年轻，很难抵挡诱惑。  
“等一下。”  
皮特安慰地摸了摸斯宾塞的头，然后就松开了他的手。斯宾塞一不留神放开了他的手，立刻瞪大了眼睛。他的眼泪又一次流下来。但皮特却在他面前意外地爬上了树。  
他以可怕的速度在瞬间到达悬挂气球的树枝上，轻松地解开了挂在树枝上的绳子。斯宾塞来不及放声大哭，皮特又回来了。皮特微笑着递出气球，向惊惶失措的斯宾塞眨了眨眼睛。  
"给。"  
真不敢相信自己拿到了梦寐以求的气球，斯宾塞愣愣地看着皮特。皮特抓着瞪大眼睛的斯宾塞的手，把气球塞了进去。斯宾塞抬头看了看手中的气球，然后把目光转向皮特。皮特笑了。看到他的笑容，斯宾塞的脸上也浮现出了灿烂的笑容。  
“哥哥，我喜欢你。”  
斯宾塞大胆地表白，试图抱住皮特的脖子。但是，一只手是布丁，另一只手是气球。他不能放弃任何东西。当皮特因为这话笑弯了腰时，斯宾塞做出了意想不到的举动。  
“啵。”  
皮特的笑声被他那柔软的双唇打断了。皮特用受精的眼神看着斯宾塞，刚刚掂脚亲吻她的脸颊的斯宾塞嘿嘿的笑了。皮特瞪大眼睛，呆呆地俯视着斯宾塞的脸。  
“你在干什么？”  
突然有人走了，过来皮特不得不转头才确认了来人的身份。  
"塞西尔。"  
斯宾塞叫出了他的名字，天真的微笑着看着他。塞西尔也露出了甜美的笑容，继续说道：  
“你好，斯宾塞，过的好吗？”  
"嗯。."  
斯宾塞点点头，想拥抱塞西尔，但又犹豫了。塞西毫不犹豫地亲了亲因两只手被占而苦恼的斯宾塞。  
斯宾塞呆萌的眨了眨眼睛。皮特把一只眉毛挑高，却没有说什么。塞西尔像平时一样笑着说：“我想你了，斯宾塞，你想我了吗？”  
“我当然想你了。”  
斯宾塞一边笑，一边看着皮特。“过的好吗？皮特。”  
...  
“我们都非常好。”  
斯宾塞笑得很爽朗，但塞西尔却没有笑。皮特一脸微妙的表情看着他。  
只有斯宾塞笑着，没有意识到这种不祥的气氛。塞西尔轻轻地摸了摸他的头。  
“你要哪儿?”  
“斯宾塞弄丢了延雨，正在寻找他。”  
回答的是皮特。  
塞西尔瞟了他一眼，但表情并不那么好。斯宾塞点了点头。  
“嗯，对。皮特会帮我找到爹地的。是不是?”  
斯宾塞用充满信任的眼睛盯着皮特看。  
"斯宾塞，你手里拿着什么？"  
"嗯？"  
塞西尔指的是斯宾塞珍惜的布丁。斯宾塞眨着眼睛看着布丁，塞西尔带着恳切的表情开了口。  
“应该很好吃。我也想吃布丁。”  
皮特哈了一声，松了口气。对于他的无理取闹，做了一个无奈的表情。  
“但是不行吧?因为斯宾塞也非常喜欢布丁……”  
“啊，我想吃甜甜的布丁。”  
塞西尔还在发出深深的叹息，这让皮特感到十分惊讶。但斯宾塞似乎已经被他骗了，不知如何是好，他的视线在布丁和塞西尔之间来回移动，脸上充满了苦恼的表情。  
塞西尔沉默了，片刻眯了眯眼睛，看着斯宾塞。  
当皮特感到不安时，他却像换了副面具一样，掐着嗓子说道：  
“嘿，男孩子就要多照顾一下我这个女孩子，不是吗？”皮特知道他并不是女孩，但并没有纠正他的错误。因为这并不是表达方式的问题，而是从根本上产生了错误。（ps，皮特知道塞西尔在故意说谎。）  
在塞西尔仿佛要哭出来的那一刹那，斯宾塞哭丧着脸交出了布丁。  
“哦，真的吗?是给我的吗?”  
塞西尔高兴地问道。  
"哦，斯潘斯"这句感叹之中充满了感动。他毫不犹豫地从斯宾塞手里接过布丁。  
“谢谢你，你真的很善良。”  
塞西尔津津有味地把布丁放进了嘴里。斯宾塞目不转睛地盯着大口大口的吞咽着布丁的塞西尔。他慢慢的把布丁塞进嘴里，细细的品尝着味道。一勺，又一勺。每当布丁被送入塞西尔的嘴里时，斯宾塞只能颤抖着眼珠看着他。  
最后一勺布丁被送入塞西尔的嘴中，他在斯宾塞的观看下，把这杯布丁吃完了。  
斯宾塞看着瞬间空出来的杯子，虽然感到很失望，但咬紧下唇握紧了拳头，就像不忍心在女孩子面前哭泣一样。塞西尔对这样的斯宾塞笑着说:  
“真好吃”  
“这杯布丁是我给你的。”  
塞西尔压低嗓子说到。他流利的将一个空杯子放在了斯宾塞的手上。斯宾塞忍不住皱起了眉毛。  
这时，他的头上突然出现了一个阴影，还没等人反应，凯斯就出现在了斯宾塞身后。斯宾塞惊呆了，他转头喊道:  
“爸爸！”  
凯斯高兴地搂着孩子的背，轻轻地拍了拍他。皮特和塞西尔站在那。凯斯像往常一样阴沉着脸，仔细的打量着他们，好像是想知道发生了什么事。这时，斯宾塞说道：  
“Daddy丢了，皮特正在帮我找他。”  
“……”  
凯斯的表情缓和下来了。斯宾塞接着说:  
"我给了塞西尔我的布丁。"  
“……布丁？”  
凯斯第一次作出了回应。斯宾塞天真地嗯了一声，接着说道：“乔什叔叔有两个儿子，一个女儿。女儿还小，以前没有来过这。”  
“那你为什么要给他布丁呢？”  
斯宾塞艰难地抬起头“因为男人对女孩子要亲切，所以我把我的东西给了她。  
凯斯看着孩子自豪地舒展胸口的样子，再次细细打量了一番塞西尔。塞西尔带着微笑，用手指尖微微抬起裙子，屈膝，像公主一样打了个招呼。  
暂时沉默的凯斯还是固定视线对他开了口。  
"……,好了”  
凯斯说着，立即转过身来。  
“咱们走吧，去找延雨。”  
“嗯。”  
斯宾塞点点头，向身后的皮特和塞西尔挥手告别。三人笑着互相打了个招呼。在凯斯和斯宾塞走远后，微笑渐渐从他们脸上消失。  
皮特生气了：“西塞尔，刚刚斯宾塞给了你对他来说很重要的东西，你这个笨蛋。”  
哈，皮特深深地叹了口气，但也不再说什么。

另一方面，抱着斯宾塞走了一段时间后，凯斯发现了延雨。碰巧的是，他和乔什在一起。  
“延雨。”  
正在高兴地聊天的延雨吓了一跳，眨了眨眼睛。  
"斯宾塞，我终于找到你了。”  
“Daddy!”  
凯斯看着哇的一声扑向延雨的孩子，把头转向了乔什。乔什像往常一样露出爽快的微笑，伸出了手。  
“你好，我是乔什。”  
凯斯默默地握了握手。看着即将离开的乔什，凯斯开口问道：  
“你不是只有两个儿子？”  
—————————————————————  
“请问你那还有布丁吗？”  
“没有，刚刚已经被拿完了。”  
寻找无果后，延雨摇了摇头，那位便侍者走开了。凯斯挥了挥手，让另一位侍者过来。当斯宾塞拿起放在托盘上的布丁递给延雨后，他笑容满面的接过了布丁。  
从延雨那里重新接过孩子的凯斯看着认真吃布丁的延雨，喃喃自语道:  
" .……也不知道儿子他是不是很有孝心呢? "  
“你说什么？”  
凯斯诧异地问，可是凯斯没有再说下去。只是用复杂的表情看着孩子。  
斯宾塞不知道他的烦恼，他把一杯布丁吃光后，开怀大笑起来。手腕上戴着皮特绑的气球。


End file.
